


a jar worth a million words

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Ellick Week [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 16x13, F/M, Nick's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: ellick week day 5"You're in love with her/him."As you can tell..I put no effort into this 😬
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711291
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	a jar worth a million words

**Author's Note:**

> ellick week day 5  
> "You're in love with her/him."
> 
> As you can tell..I put no effort into this 😬

Nick felt it before. 

Panic that filled your whole body, a sharp type of panic that you could feel deep within, leaving you cold and lost.

He felt bits and pieces of it because of her but nothing that left him  _ aching _ .

Not until he was standing there in the dark, unfeeling of the cold air hitting his skin as he looked out towards the wide open space surrounded by the lake. 

_ "Ellie!" _ Nick barely remembered shouting her name, repeating it a few times as he took off looking for her until spotting her blond locks drawing him in like a beacon of light. 

Gibbs and McGee disappeared completely the second he reached her, his hand coming out to rub along her back in a combined effort to comfort her and send some warmth, to reassure himself she was actually there. His heart  _ squeezed _ when she looked up at him for a moment, her eyes filled with tears that refused to fall.

A majority of the panic he felt disappeared when he knew she was alive and safe, but there was a piece of it still clinging- right in his heart. 

It led him to staying back with some lame excuse he couldn't care to remember while Gibbs and McGee left with a cold wet Ellie in tow who refused to ride in the ambulance. 

Nick went to the car and grabbed the empty jar in the backseat, carrying it with him back towards the lake. Sitting on the rock by the water, he turned it over in his hands. Kasie's words to put something in it he  _ didn't want to lose _ echoed in his head.

Taking off the lid, he let out a breath, and leaned over letting it fill with the water. 

Nick swallowed the lump rising in his throat, feeling his eyes become moist as an emotion he hadn't felt in years swelled up in his chest. He stared at the jar, at the lake water within- water he could have lost her in. 

"You're in love with her." He whispered in a hoarse sounding voice to himself, setting the jar down in his lap to stare ahead at the large lake. 

He loved her. 

_ That _ was the emotion he felt.

Another kind of panic spread through him like wildfire. What if the end result was the same this time around? What if, Ellie left him too? What if she left him having to repair the broken pieces of his heart because her fate was the same as Sofia's, leaving this world and him along with it? 

No.. _ no _ , he couldn't do it again.

Nick stood and made his way back to the car with a new resolve. 

Yes he was in love with Ellie, but he couldn't let anything happen no matter how much he yearned and ached for it.

Broken hearts could be put back together and healed but there would always be a lasting scar. 

Nick knew losing Ellie would leave a lot more than a scar.


End file.
